The Linguist and the Computer Geek
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: Alternate Universe - Auggie and Annie in college!


Chapter 1: Chapter 1

"Anne Walker?"

Hearing her name, Annie's head jerked up from her Netbook, where she'd been studying her new class schedule.

"Yes?"

"Please, come with me."

Annie stashed her Netbook into her messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder. She followed the well-dressed woman from the waiting room down the hall. She'd been waiting for half an hour to be seen by the Director of Student Services. Classes started in a couple of days, and she hoped to catch one of the few remaining student jobs available. Her travels over the summer hadn't allowed her to apply early, so her choices were limited.

She needed to take what she could get, though. Student jobs paid well enough, plus they counted toward credits at the end of the year, given she followed through with them. And since this was her final year, she needed all the money and help she could get.

Three years of university had already put a sizable dent in her trust fund, as did her summer activities. They couldn't be helped, though. She wanted to graduate a full-fledged linguist, fluent in at least four or five languages, and she couldn't get that type of background reading books.

The well-dressed woman opened a heavy wooden door at the end of the hall. Black stencilled lettering on the glass window spelled, "Charles Jennings Director Student Services."

Annie walked past the woman and entered the room. The door shut firmly behind her, and she looked around, her eyes glancing past bookcases, stacks of books and papers, various pieces of furniture, before alighting on a desk sat before a window.

The man sitting there stood as the door shut, and Annie smiled. She'd met Mr. Jenkins a few times in her time at the university, but she rarely had a chance to talk one-on-one with him.

"Miss Walker?" he asked, looking at her over half-moon glasses.

"Yes, but please, call me Annie," she replied, holding her hand out to him.

He shook it and motioned for her to take a seat. As she turned to do so, she saw another person sitting in one of the two large office chairs. His hunched posture and stature kept him hidden from her view as she stepped in. She gave a friendly smile, but it faded as he didn't return it.

A slight disappointment ran through her, but as Mr. Jenkins began speaking, she turned her attention back to him.

"Annie, I understand you've applied to several positions still available on campus, is that right?"

"Yes," Annie replied. "I would have done so sooner, but I've only returned back to the country a few days ago, and –"

"No matter, there's always opportunities open to those who truly want them," he said, waving off her excuse. He sorted through a few folders on a stack to his left, and pulled one out.

Annie felt a bit of trepidation as he rifled through the papers. She knew she should have applied at the end of last semester, but she didn't have the chance. Now she'd probably be assigned as a food hall prep cook or janitorial assistant. Neither position sounded too savory, but, she thought to herself, it's only for one more year. She could put up with it until then.

"Ahh, here we are," Charles Jenkins said, finding the correct paperwork. "This position came up recently, and since you were the next student in line for a job, you get first chance."

Annie took a glimpse to the person at her left, who still sat silent, hunched and looking disinterested as to their discussion. She wondered if he had anything to do with her position, or maybe he was a student who had, like her, applied late.

The answer to her unspoken question came when Charles Jenkins spoke next. "Annie, I'd like you to meet August Anderson, a transfer student who's in need of help this year."

Swinging her gaze from the director to August Anderson, Annie automatically stuck her hand out in greeting. It hung in the air unshook until she dropped it again, looking with bewildered eyes to the man behind the desk.

"August, this is Annie Walker, who'll be your on-campus guide for the next two semesters."

Auggie frowned at the man's tone. He wasn't dumb, just blind, but he swallowed down the sarcastic retort and merely smiled slightly. He wasn't even sure where this Annie Walker was in the room, but judging from where her voice came from, she was somewhere to his right.

He stuck his hand out in that direction. "Annie."

Annie watched as the still-as-a-statue man came to life as he was addressed by the director. He sat up slightly and turned to his right, toward her. She could see him more fully now and was struck first by his eyes. They were as chocolate brown as anyone she'd ever met, warm and deep. And also completely unfocused.

She swallowed as she realized he was blind. Her assumption when she first saw him, and he didn't return her handshake, that he was cold and distant, slapped her in the face. Reaching out, she slid her hand into his.

She hadn't spoken one word to him, only to the director, and Auggie truly had no idea what she looked like. But once her fingers touched his, he felt a jolt. At first, he thought it was merely static that caused the shock, but this was different. It didn't stay at his fingers, and as her fingers slid past his and their palms came together, he was ready to jump out of his chair.

Not even years ago, when he could still see, did he have such a reaction to a woman. Sure, he'd been a teenager then, all hormones and lanky limbs, but he wasn't a prude. He'd dated, had girlfriends and girls who were friends. But none of them had this sort of effect on him. And Annie and he hadn't even had coffee together yet. He didn't realize he was still clasping onto her hand until he felt her start to pull away, and he hastily dropped it.

"Nice to meet you."

The mumbled words were such a contrast to the warmth of his hand, Annie sat there for a few seconds in shock. Only the director's words took her eyes off the man to her left to the one in front of her.

"Here's your paperwork, Annie. It lists what's expected of you and the like."

"Thank you," Annie said, taking the packet from him.

"Since classes don't start until Monday, that'll give you the weekend to get acquainted. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask," he said, standing.

Annie stood, as well, and after a few seconds, Auggie joined them. Annie watched as he reached inside the large shoulder bag and withdrew what seemed to be few white bars. It wasn't until he'd maneuvered them all out that she saw it was a folded white cane. He pulled the strap at the end over his wrist and began to walk around the chairs.

Hastily taking a step back before the sweeping cane met her ankles, Annie made room for Auggie as he walked slowly but steadily for the door. He opened it and walked through, and Annie turned around to the director.

"Sir, I'm not sure I'm qualified to do – well, whatever is needed to help him," she stammered.

Charles Jenkins frowned at her statement. "Anderson's just blind, Miss Walker, not stupid. The campus is unfamiliar to him, and I'm counting on you to make sure he gets to classes on time and fits in."

"But what about my own classes?" Annie asked, feeling a bit flustered. "If I'm ferrying him all around the campus, I –"

Holding up a hand, the director interrupted, "His schedule will be moved around to accommodate yours. All the information is in the packet, but in general, August's credits from his previous schooling are enough to graduate with a Bachelor's in Computer Science and Technology, but he still lacks 30 credits to graduate in general. He's agreed to take on whatever classes he can to graduate come spring."

Annie nodded, and with a final nod to the man, turned and let herself out of the office. Her mind was in a whirl at the task set before her. She'd expected a menial job of service, one that she'd fit in a few hours here and there between classes and the wekends, and here she was, being handed over the care of a blind student.

She'd never even met someone who had any type of disability, genetic or otherwise. What was she expected to do? How should she act? Would she be required to learn Braille, or read to him, or –

"Annie?"

The deep, male voice that she only had a hint of in the office brought her out of her racing thoughts, and she looked up to see August standing next to the wall, his cane out in front of him and his shoulder bag hung across his chest.

"Yes?"

"Would – umm, would you mind –"

All the doubts she had melted away as a look of embarrassment, hope and overall awkwardness passed over August's face. He looks just as lost as I do, she thought. Maybe this won't be overwhelming as I think it could be.

And, as his head turned slightly away from her as she didn't answer, or he couldn't finish his sentence, Annie decided to take on the challenge that was August Anderson.

"It's almost 5:00. What do you say we hit the local café and grab some dinner?" she asked, walking up to him.

"Café?" Auggie asked, "Doesn't this campus have a food court or something? The recruiter took me through it a few days ago."

"Yeah, but I haven't eaten there since freshman year," Annie said. "Wouldn't you prefer some real food?"

And, for the first time since she met him, she saw him smile. It lit up his somber face, and she felt the same warmth glide through her when they'd shaken hands a few minutes before.

"It's settled, then. Anyway, I have to go through all this paperwork, and I can hardly do that in the food hall."

Auggie nodded, "The café, it is."

Annie waited for him to start walking, but after a few seconds, realized her mistake and reached out for his arm. As soon as her fingers wrapped around his leather-covered elbow, though, he jerked away from her.

"Oh, sorry, August. I just thought I'd have to lead you or something," she said.

Auggie quickly shook his head, causing his longer than normal hair to sweep back over his forehead. "I'd appreciate it, yeah, but it's easier if I, you know, hold your arm."

Annie smiled and crooked her elbow out, brushing alongside his hand. His fingers grasped her elbow, and he held his cane in his other hand.

"Ready to go?"

"Sure, and by the way, you can call me Auggie."

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Annie walked slower and more steadily than she usually did as she and Auggie left the building and set off down the street. The café was just off campus grounds, within walking distance of most of the buildings – or running distance if she were late for class.

She hadn't walked arm-in-arm with someone like this for a few years, back when she was a freshman and had a steady boyfriend, so the almost forced intimacy was a little disconcerting. At least Auggie seemed to be comfortable with their situation, she thought. He walked along with his left hand on her right elbow and his right hand doing a rhythmic sweep with his cane.

She wanted to strike up some conversation, but wasn't sure if doing so would break his concentration of walking in an unfamiliar place. No matter, she thought. They were almost at their destination, and they could talk there.

Auggie had to hold back a bit of a smirk as they walked along. He could tell by her slow movements and the stiffness of her arm as he held her elbow that she was uncomfortable. What she couldn't know was that he had the market cornered in awkward situations.

He'd been talked by both his grandmother – his only living relative – and his online college counselor to get out of his bedroom and attend a "bricks and mortar" university for his final year. He didn't see the need, but he eventually agreed with their main reason. Higher education learning was fun, but eventually he'd need to get out there and meet people and get a job.

He refused to go too far away, though. It was one thing to "get out there," but he refused to be dumped in the deep end and forced to swim. So the nearby Menhallen University was the only one he applied to. His grandmother expressed her happiness that he wouldn't be too far away. Though she kept on him to get out and about, she still took her position as his guardian to heart.

"We're here," Annie said, slowing her steps. When he stopped, as well, she opened the door and walked in. Several people sat at the counter and the dozen booths along the front windowed wall held a few families and couples. Annie headed directly for "her" table. It was out of the way, in the corner, and perfect for studying.

Auggie followed her in, his senses near assaulted by the smell of the food and the multiple conversations going on around him. He tightened his grip on her elbow just slightly and walked with her through the café. She stopped, and he felt her fingers remove his hand and place it on what he figured was fake leather.

"It's a booth, with bench seating, so if you want to slide on in, I'll get in the other side," Annie said.

"Yeah, I've seen a booth before," Auggie said, pulling his messenger bag over his head. He deconstructed his cane and slid it in the bag before letting himself into the seat.

"Oh, so you've –" Annie caught herself before the question dropped and hastily took her own seat, sliding out of her bag and jacket. The menus were propped behind the napkin dispenser, so she pulled one out and opened it up in front of her.

"I've what?" Auggie asked, shrugging out of his own brown leather jacket.

"Nothing," Annie said. "I don't know if they've got a menu for, umm, for blind people, but it's the standard fare, hamburgers, fries, sandwiches, soda."

Her speedy speech and clacking of the plastic menu belied the fact that what she'd wanted to say was "nothing," and he placed both arms on the table and leaned over it. "What do you want to know?"

Annie raised her eyes from the menu – she had it memorized, anyway – and was again struck by the warmth and depth in his eyes. He was smiling, too, and she felt a bit of her nervousness melt away. Suddenly, it didn't matter to her how he became blind or what he expected of her. She saw a touch of compassion in his face and a plea.

"Maybe I should start?" Auggie offered.

"Yeah," Annie said, slightly relieved.

"Hey, Annie, what can I get you tonight?"

Annie looked up to see Bea standing there, a pad and pencil in her hands. "Hamburger and cheesy fries and a coke, please."

"You got it, and for you?" Bea asked, turning towards Auggie.

Annie was about to ask Bea if they carried a Braille menu or something, but Auggie answered for himself.

"The same, thanks," Auggie said with a charming smile to the waitress. Even though his eyes weren't focused on her, and he quickly turned his head back to the table, the effect wasn't lost on Bea.

"You're very welcome. I'll have your drinks in a minute."

Annie noticed with widening eyes that Bea walked away with a more pronounced sway in her hip. "Wow."

"Wow what?" Auggie asked.

"Do you want me to tell her that you couldn't see her swinging her butt at you, or do you want to?"

Auggie laughed and leaned over the table. "Let's just let it slide and see what happens," he whispered.

"Come on, that's a bit cruel," Annie said, shaking her head. "But I'll play along."

"You and I will get along just fine, Annie Walker," Auggie said.

Their drinks arrived not a minute later, and Annie found herself watching him as he slid the straw out of its paper and inserted it in the glass. His movements seemed so natural, she thought, and given the way he talked to her and handled himself, the question she'd almost asked him before was on her lips again.

"Auggie? Can I ask you a question?"

And there it is, Auggie thought, as he took a drink of his Coke. He could tell she wanted to ask about his lack of sight before, so it seemed like she finally got up her courage. "Car accident, night of high school graduation," he summarized. "I survived, but woke up like this," he said, waving his fingers in front of his face.

"Ohh," Annie said, a bit embarrassed that he'd read her like a book. "Guess you get that question a lot, huh?"

Auggie shrugged, "Don't meet all that many new people, so no."

"How come you don't meet new people?"

"Been taking courses online over the past three and a half years," Auggie said.

"So you haven't left the house in three years?" Annie asked, shocked.

"I didn't say that," Auggie said, with a smile.

"But –"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know. Are you a journalism major?"

Annie blinked, "No, Language Studies. I'm going to be a linguist."

"Which language?"

"French mainly, but I've also taken courses in Spanish, Italian and Russian."

"Impressive. But I saw our course schedule. No French on there at all."

"Mm, I've pretty much blown through my major's offerings. This year's about getting the rest of my credits to graduate and pick up a few more life skills."

"And which life skill does the Pottery class pertain to?"

Annie laughed, "Come on, it's senior year. You gotta have one ridiculous class."

"I thought that was the music appreciation one."

"World music appreciation," Annie corrected. "I plan on traveling a lot when I graduate."

Auggie nodded and fell quiet. His face seemed a bit hooded, and Annie wondered what she said to cause such a change in his attitude. They'd been doing so well, she thought. Thankfully Bea showed up with their food, so they were soon busy eating their hamburgers.

When Annie saw him start to lick his fingers after encountering the cheesy fries on his plate, she pulled a couple of napkins from the holder and handed them to him.

"Thanks," he said. "Forgot they were cheesy fries instead of the regular ones."

"The best in town," she said. "Sometimes I just get a large order of them and munch when I'm studying."

Auggie nodded and dipped back into his food, taking care to pick up the fries, avoiding the cheese sauce-dipped ends. The tension between them settled again as he ate his hamburger. Her comment about traveling the world when she graduated prickled him a bit, as he had the same dream when he walked across the stage five years ago to pick up his high school diploma. Now, though, his future was decidedly indoors.

"So, you're a computer geek, huh?"

"What do you mean by that?" Auggie asked between bites.

"Mr. Jenkins said you'd earned all of the credits for a Computer and Science Technology degree."

"That hardly makes me a geek," Auggie said, frowning.

"It wasn't an insult. Geeks are in nowadays, you know."

"That's me, always on the cutting edge."

"So, how do you, you know –"

"How do I work on a computer if I can't see the monitor?"

Annie would have felt a bit embarrassed at her prying questions, but it seemed Auggie had already heard them. "Yeah."

"How about I show you my setup this weekend?"

"Your setup? At your place?"

Auggie nodded, "Well, my grandma's house."

"I don't know, I mean, you don't have to, I was just wondering –"

"Hey," Auggie interrupted, reaching across the table, hoping his fingers would light upon her hand. He touched skin, and he slid his fingers around her wrist. "I know you didn't ask to be my glorified babysitter, but I hoped we could at least be friends."

The way he suddenly leaned across the table caused his hair to fall over his forehead, its slightly curling ends giving him a slight boyish look. She was struck at that moment at very good-looking he actually was. His fingers squeezed a bit on her arm, and she laid her other hand on his. "I think we will be," Annie said. "I just didn't want to be a bother, is all."

"Nonsense," Auggie said, secretly enjoying the sandwich of warmth her arm and hand were creating on his fingers. It'd been a while since he'd been out like this with someone, and he felt a bit out of his game.

"If you say so," Annie said, sliding her arm out from under his grasp.

Auggie wanted to ask what her answer was to coming over this weekend, but the buzzing of his cellphone stopped him. He pulled it out of his pocket and carefully pressed the call button. "Hello?"

"August, is your meeting over yet?"

"Oh, hey, Grandma," Auggie said. "Yeah, I've met my campus guide. We're having dinner now."

"Oh, I'll just put the sandwich I made you in the fridge."

"Thanks. Were you going to pick me up?"

"Yes, that's why I called. You said you'd call when you were done, remember?"

"Of course I remember, it's just – we were talking about the courses I have."

"Then you're done?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you in front of –" Auggie pulled the cellphone away from his ear. "Annie, what's the name of this place?"

"Benny's."

"You know where Benny's café is? Okay, I'll be out front."

He hung the phone up and slid it back into his pocket. "Sorry to cut this short, but –"

"Yeah, I heard. It's okay," Annie said.

"Here, let me pay for my part of the meal," he said, pulling out his wallet. Finding a neatly folded $10, he set it on the table. "You got something to write with?"

"Yeah, why?"

"To write down my address," he said with a smile.

"Why would I need –" Annie started. "Oh, you want me to come over?"

"If you don't want to, it's okay, but we still have to go over the course schedule and how we're going to, you know, do this."

He looked so earnest and obviously expecting her to say yes, Annie couldn't help but acquiesce. "Okay," she said, pulling her cellphone out. She added Auggie Anderson as a contact and said, "Go ahead, where do you live?"

She inputted the address, noting it wasn't too far away, and said, "And what's your phone number?"

"We just met, and you're already asking for my digits?" Auggie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just give me your phone number," Annie said, trying not to laugh. He rattled the numbers off, and she inputted those, as well. "Done."

"Then I'll be off. What time tomorrow?" Auggie asked, sliding his jacket back over his shoulders.

"I usually go running in the mornings, so about 10?"

Auggie shook his head, "I usually sleep in. How about noon? I can return the favor and offer you lunch."

"Noon is fine."

"It's a date," Auggie said. Then, unfolding his cane, he tossed his messenger bag over his head and shoulder and walked out. Annie let her eyes follow him, noting how easily he walked to the door and out onto the sidewalk. A sedan pulled up and blew its horn twice, and Auggie walked straight to it, his cane measuring the walk. In a few seconds, he was gone.

"So, who's he?"

"Huh?" Annie asked, dragging her eyes away from the disappearing taillights.

Bea rolled her eyes while she filled out Annie's bill. "The cutie you were having dinner with. Who is he?"

"Oh," Annie said with a smile. "His name's Auggie. I've been partnered up with him for my senior year."

"Partnered up?" Bea repeated. "What's that mean?"

"He's blind," Annie said. "Just needs a helping hand getting to classes and things like that."

"Uh-huh," the waitress said, "then what was all the hand-holding about?"

"We weren't holding hands," Annie pressed, scooping up the bill and Auggie's money.

"Well, if you don't want him, send him my way," Bea said, throwing Annie a wink before walking away.

Annie shook her head and started packing up her stuff. No way in hell am I letting Auggie anywhere near her, she thought. Then, as the idea settled further on her mind, she wondered why she cared about who Auggie dated.

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

Elizabeth Anderson stood in the doorway of her kitchen, watching as her grandson prepared lunch. She hadn't seen him so full of energy for years, and she felt a touch of sadness tinged with the general happiness she felt at the situation.

When she'd taken him in over four years ago after a drunk driver had deprived her of her son and daughter-in-law, she made a promise to him and herself that she'd be there for him. But, after a year of coddling and rehab and holding his hand, she told him emphatically and lovingly to get off his butt and do something. Now, as he set the breakfast table with two plates and glasses, she nodded to herself. They've both come a very long way.

"You gonna hover there the whole time, Grandma?"

"Don't you get sassy with me, boy," Elizabeth said.

"I'm not," Auggie said, "I just don't want to frighten a new friend away."

"A new female friend," she corrected.

"Grandma, really?" Auggie asked, turning to her.

"Just pointing out."

"That's why you're pushing me out of the house?" he asked. "Thought you wanted me to get an education and a job. Now I see you're just trying to hook me up."

A long doorbell peel sounded throughout the house, and Elizabeth turned and headed to the front door. "I'll get it."

Auggie set down the glass he was filling and started off after her.

Annie stood on the small front porch of the Anderson home, as stated on the large rock sitting in the front yard. That, along with the multi-colored flowers that ringed the house and the lace-covered windows told of the kind of person Auggie's grandmother was. She could picture her in gardening gloves on the weekends, weeding.

The door opened, and instead of seeing a tall, rangy, brown-eyed cute guy in his early 20s, Annie was greeted by an older, feminine version of him. The expressive eyes were the same, as was the smile.

"Umm, hi, is Auggie here?"

The woman smiled and took a step forward. "Yes, you must be Annie. I'm Elizabeth Anderson, August's grandmother. You know, he hasn't stopped talking about you."

"Grandma."

The warning came from behind the woman, and Annie peeked around her to see Auggie standing a few feet away.

"Yes, I'm Annie. May I come in?"

"Oh, yes, please," Elizabeth said, standing aside while Annie walked in, bookbag slung over her shoulder. The still somewhat warm weather allowed her to still wear her shorts and t-shirt, and she felt somewhat underdressed standing next to Elizabeth Anderson, who looked as if she just walked off the catwalk in Milan.

"Hey, Auggie," Annie said, walking up to him.

"Hey. I was just finishing lunch, if you want to eat first before we get started."

"Sounds good."

"Well, I'll leave you two kids alone," Elizabeth said, picking up her purse off the side table.

"Oh, you don't have to –" Annie started to say, but was cut off by Auggie.

"See you later, Grandma," he said, taking Annie's elbow and leading her to the back of the house. Annie heard the front door close, and as they stepped into the kitchen, Auggie pointed to the small table already laid out with food.

Annie sat at one of the chairs, setting her bookbag at her feet. Auggie sat the glass of iced tea in front of her, taking the other for himself. "What, no questions about how I'm able to make lunch all by myself?" he asked.

"No, I feel no need to make a fool out of myself two days in a row," she replied, picking up a sandwich that she saw was filled with turkey and lettuce and tomatoes. She hadn't had any breakfast and dug in hungrily.

"You don't want to see my computer setup, then?" he asked, popping a potato chip in his mouth.

"Oh, I didn't say that," Annie said.

After they'd polished off everything, Auggie took the plates and glasses and put them in the dishwasher, Annie watching his easy movements with growing admiration.

"Ready?" he asked, turning back to her.

"Of course."

"Follow me."

Auggie walked back through the house to the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. Once he reached the top, his hand landed on the round pedestal, and he used it to whip himself around. He walked the few remaining steps down to his bedroom and turned. "You coming?"

Annie had to walk quickly to keep up with him, and once she got to the landing, he opened his door. She walked in, pulling her bookbag off her shoulder and sitting it on his bed.

Auggie walked in behind her and plopped down in his office chair in front of the most impressive computer setup Annie had ever seen.

"Wow."

"Wow what?" Auggie asked with a smirk, remembering the same almost exact conversation they'd had the night before.

"You're kidding, right? This is impressive," Annie said, taking in the large monitor, cpu, speakers, headphones, a modified keyboard and a few other boxes that she didn't recognize.

"Yep, pretty much one-of-a-kind, you know," Auggie said without a hint of boast in his voice.

"So you built this?"

"Well, not from scratch, but I've been able to configure it to my use. See this?" he asked, holding up the keyboard.

"Yeah."

"Braille keyboard. The program reads text on screen and transmits it here, where I read it. The headphones do the same, plus read back what I type in."

Annie shook her head, "What the hell are you doing at Munhallen? You should be in MIT or something."

"Yeah, right," Auggie scoffed.

"No, I'm serious. You are so going to waste a whole year of your life taking pottery classes with me."

"Don't forget Logic," Auggie said, laughing.

"Don't joke around."

"I'm not. All I've been taking are computer courses for three years. Gotta get some life experience in somewhere. Besides, what about you?"

"What about me?"

Auggie turned in his chair to face her. "I would think that someone who could speak five languages wouldn't be taking pottery classes, either."

Annie colored a bit at the compliment, true enough as it was. "Six, by the spring, or did you forget Intro to Latin?"

"Ugh, don't remind me."

Annie went back to her bookbag and pulled out her Netbook. "So, we should go through our schedule, don't you think?"

Auggie nodded, powering up his computer to pull up the e-mail that he'd received a few days before. He popped one of his earbuds in. "So five classes, huh?"

"Yep," Annie replied. "Monday, Wednesday and Friday, we've got Latin at 11am then World Music Appreciation at noon. They're in the same building, so no problem getting from one to the other. Tuesdays and Thursdays, it's Pottery at 9:30 and then Logic at 11:30. Then Wednesday nights, it's Creative Writing for three hours."

Auggie nodded, it matched up with what he had been given. "Okay, so Latin's for study, and so is World Music. Pottery's for fun, but please explain this Creative Writing to me."

"It's when you think up a story and write it down," Auggie said, then seeing the look on Auggie's face, she realized he wasn't joking. "Okay, okay. It's open to all majors, and I thought it'd be interesting."

Auggie nodded, "This school's got tutors, right?"

"Uhh, yeah, I think."

"I might have to look into getting one or two." Auggie dropped his head into his hands as the prospect of the next few months loomed before him. He rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes, a habit he'd had since he was a kid. He was pulled out of his personal pity party by a touch on his shoulder.

"You okay?"

Auggie sat up. "Yeah, fine. So, how are we going to meet up on Monday?"

Annie wasn't convinced that everything was fine with him, but she nodded and took a step back. "I usually walk to classes."

"Yeah, should have figured you were in a dorm."

"No," Annie said, "I've got an apartment off campus, but it's close enough."

"Well, Grandma offered to drive me, so I guess I'm gonna have to take her up on it," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Or maybe –" Annie said, thinking.

"Or what?"

"Well, I walked here from my place. It's only about ten minutes away."

"I don't think I could walk by myself to campus, Annie."

"Why not?"

Auggie frowned at her. "Wouldn't be too safe, and it's a new place full of people I don't know."

"Okay, then I'll just pick you up."

"You don't have to."

Annie shrugged, "I know."

"I wouldn't want to put you out or –"

"Auggie, come on," Annie said. "We're both in this together."

Auggie spun around in his chair. "I know that, but you're being paid to make sure I get to my classes on time, not to hold my hand 24 hours a day."

The sudden harshness of his tone struck Annie somewhat hard, and she snapped her Netbook shut and pushed it into her bag. She stood and was about to leave when she suddenly thought, no. She wasn't sure what it was about him or their situation, but one thing she did know was that she wasn't about to let him sit here for the next year and wallow in self-pity.

"No."

"No what?" Auggie asked.

"Just, no," Annie replied, dropping her bag on the floor and turning back to him. "You've been in this room for what, the past three years, right? Ever since you graduated high school."

"Five."

"What?"

"I'm 23," Auggie said. "It's been five years."

"Whatever," Annie said, waving her hand. "That's even worse. You, Auggie Anderson, are getting out of this room if I have to strap you to that office chair and push you. Be ready Monday morning, outside at 10am."

"Annie –"

"You've got your books, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, pointing to his computer. "Downloaded them this morning."

"Great," Annie said with a smile. Then, walking over to him, she patted him on the shoulder. "See you Monday."

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

Standing on the sidewalk outside his house, Auggie tapped his cane against his foot in a nervous jitter. He also had a weird sense of deja vu, throwing him back to first grade when he burst out of his house, running to the bus stop. He wished he could muster the kind of enthusiasm he had on that day. All he felt now was slightly nauseous.

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps startled him, and he took an involuntary step back, not wanting to be bowled over by a passing jogger.

"Hey, Auggie!"

"Annie?"

"Yeah," Annie said, coming to a stop in front of him. "Glad you didn't chicken out at the last moment."

Auggie tilted his head at her, "With your threat to tie me to my chair and wheel me into class? No. Did you run here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Couldn't wait to see me again, huh?" he said, coming around to her right side to hook his hand on her elbow.

"Har har. I usually run every morning, and coming here gives me an opportunity to do so. Ready to go?"

"Guess I'll have to be."

Annie was glad she had him wait for her so early. She was still getting used to "leading" him, and their progress was slowed as she explained every step down the road, into the building, up to their class, and finally inside. The teacher, Dr. Anthony Margolis, stood at his desk expectantly and, as soon as they entered, approached. It seemed he was waiting for Auggie as he drew him aside as soon as they entered.

Annie went over and sat in one of the seats, happy to see Vivian, a fellow Language Studies student, was already seated a row behind her.

"Hey, Vivian, how was Mexico?" she asked.

"Hot," Vivian replied with a laugh. "How was France?"

"Oh, I've got a story for you, but it'll take more than a couple of minutes to tell you."

Suddenly Annie felt arms embrace her from behind, and she jumped. She relaxed, though, when she heard the smooth tone of Jai Wilcox.

"Hey, I missed you this summer," he said in her ear before releasing her and settling in a chair behind her.

Though Annie always thought Jai was handsome and a charmer, there was always something behind his eyes that kind of put her off. They'd dated a few times over the past year, but she soon decided not to encourage him any further. Unfortunately, he never seemed to have gotten that memo.

"I went to France, Jai. I told you that."

"Why? You already know how to speak French."

Annie rolled her eyes, knowing it was useless to argue with him. There was no need for her to reply, though, as he began talking about his own summer adventures.

"Had to spend some time with Dad. You know, he promised to get me a job after graduation, so gotta make nice while I can."

"Classes are about to start, Jai. Shouldn't you get to yours?"

"I'm here," Jai said, pulling his text from his bag and settling back in his chair.

"You want to learn Latin?" Annie asked in disbelief.

Jai scoffs, "Psh, can't be too hard, can it?"

Annie rolled her eyes at his brushing off of her life studies and turned back to her seat. Auggie was done talking with Dr. Margolis, so she got up and led him back to their seats.

"So what'd Mr. Margolis have to say?"

"He's excited at the prospect of teaching someone with a disability, said it'd be a great challenge for him," Auggie said.

Annie laughed, "He makes you sound like some kind of science experiment."

"Exactly what I thought."

At that moment, Vivian chose to maneuver her way down to the other side of Auggie. "Hi, I'm Vivian."

Annie wondered what her friend was doing, but she decided to play along, murmuring to Auggie, "Hand, your 3:00."

Auggie tried not to laugh at Annie's subtle whisper, but was able to transform it into a smile while reaching his hand out, as well. "Auggie. Hi."

Vivian's flirting, though, was cut off as Dr. Margolis started to speak. Soon all the students were pulling out their notebooks, books, laptops and other supplies and digging in.

After 45 minutes, they all stood up. Annie said, "So, that's your first class. What do you think?"

Auggie's a bit ruffled, but tried not to show it. "He talks a little faster than I'd like."

"Oh," Annie replied. "Maybe you could record the lecture and play it back later?"

Auggie's eyes lit up at the notion. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Thanks."

Annie crooked her elbow out, brushing against his arm, and he took it.

Watching them walk away, Jai grabbed Vivian's arm as she walked past him. "Hey, who's the blind dude?"

"I don't know, his name's Auggie," Vivian said, shrugging. "Let go, Jai, I'm gonna be late."

Jai dropped her arm, but soon followed after her into the hallway. He caught Annie and Auggie as they were walking down.

Annie nearly jumped as a heavy arm settled onto her shoulders. She stumbled, though, and bumped into Auggie, whose grip tightened on her elbow. "Jesus, Jai!" she shouted, shrugging her shoulders to throw his arm off. "Auggie, you okay?"

"Yeah."

Jai frowned, sizing Auggie up. "Don't think we've met. Jai Wilcox," he said, sticking his hand out.

Auggie felt Annie's arm nudging him in the side, so he held out his hand. "Auggie Anderson." Jai's grip was a bit too tight for Auggie's tastes, but he kept the friendly smile on his face, nonetheless.

Annie could feel the tension building between the two men, so she turned to Jai. "What do you want? We have to get to class."

"Just thinking, that class seems a bit harder than I thought. Wondered if you could help me," he said, making sure his most influential smile was on his face.

"The school provides tutors for every class," Annie said.

"Yeah, but come on, you're the language girl."

"Later, Jai."

An hour later, Annie and Auggie sat on a wooden bench outside the hall.

"Well, your first day's classes are done," Annie said.

"Yep."

"So, what do you think?"

"Different, but not too bad," Auggie said, shrugging.

"Good."

"Couldn't have done it without your help," Auggie said, nudging his shoulder into hers. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, now what?"

"It's already after 1:00. My stomach's screaming for lunch."

Auggie played with the strap on his cane, knowing their appropriated time had come to an end. With a sigh, he dove into his pocket for his cellphone. "Guess I should call Grandma to come pick me up, then."

After a handful of rings and then voicemail, Auggie shut off the device. "That's weird. I gave her my schedule."

Given that her breakfast consisted of a cup of coffee and half a bagel, Annie's stomach began to protest. She couldn't leave him, though, until she knew he was safe. "Why don't you come home with me?"

"Huh?"

Realizing how slightly risque tone of her question, Annie said quickly, "Well, I mean, we need to eat. You can try your grandma again from my place."

Auggie was about to rebuff her efforts to take care of him more than she was required to, but he remembered back to yesterday when he tried to do so and wound up angering her. There really was no other option, though. He wasn't sure enough of the streets to make it alone, and asking her to walk him back, then walk to her own place wouldn't be fair to her.

"Okay."

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

Annie came to a stop in front of her apartment door, letting go of Auggie's elbow. "It's not much, but it's been home for the past three years," she said as she swung the door open.

Taking him by the hand this time, she led him in, dropping her bag alongside the wall beside the door. She pulled on his bag, sliding it down his arm and putting it with his. "Do you want to sit on the couch or at the table?"

Auggie shrugged, "Whichever you decide."

Annie frowned. She hadn't been expecting company, and since she only got back into the country last week, the place was quite a mess. "Umm, let's do the couch. I'd have to spend 15 minutes cleaning off the table before it could be used."

Their hands still clenched, she led him across the room to the low couch under the windows. Once Auggie's cane hit the piece of furniture, he turned and let himself down onto the cushions.

"So, lunch," Annie said, heading to the other side of the room where the "kitchen area" was. The apartment was simple, but given her travels and busy school life, she hadn't wanted for much more. A common area, a kitchen area, bathroom and two small bedrooms were all that made up her apartment, and she loved it.

"I'll go ahead and call Grandma again," Auggie said, pulling out his cellphone. Once again, it rang to voicemail, so he left a message. "Hey, Grandma, it's Auggie. Classes are done. I'm at Annie's now. Wondered if you could pick me up. Bye."

Annie perused the interior of her refrigerator, wondering why, when she went shopping last week, she didn't buy more food. It was so tempting to just go to the café or any other fast food place around the town. Her eyes fell on the bowl of pasta she'd made two days ago. It wasn't much, just rigatoni noodles with spaghetti sauce and a few meatballs.

"Auggie, what are your feelings towards pasta?"

"In general, or specific?"

"For lunch," Annie said, smirking. "It's either that or toast. I've really got to get to the store."

"Whatever you have is fine, Annie, really," Auggie said.

"Okay, then," Annie said, pulling out the container. She opened the lid and set it in the microwave. Thankfully, she'd made a lot, and there was enough left now for two servings.

As the microwave hummed, Auggie wondered how pushy it would be if he asked her to "show" him around her apartment. He settled for asking questions about it. "Have you lived here long?"

"Since freshman year," Annie said, pulling down a couple of plates and glasses.

"Guess you've got a job, then, huh?"

"No, not really," Annie said. "I mean, I wanted a job with the college for the credits and a bit of extra cash."

"Then how –"

Annie could hear the unspoken question as it hung in the room, wondering if she should skate over the issue or go ahead and lay her background on the table. Then, she thought, they were going to be together for the rest of the year, and they'd gotten along pretty well so far. Maybe she could trust him.

"I – umm, I've got a trust fund, as does my sister, and it's paid for my tuition and this apartment."

"Trust fund, so then –" Auggie asked, a bit perplexed.

"Danielle and I – that's my sister – we both had one set up from when we were born. I never really thought about the money growing up, but when –" Annie's voice broke off a bit as the memories of five years ago came back to her. "When I was 16, and Danielle was a pregnant newlywed, our parents died. They were off on one of their trips. They loved to travel. The – umm, the small plane they were in got caught in a storm off the coast of Africa, and –"

"Hey, it's okay," Auggie said, standing and making his way over to her. He hoped there wasn't anything in between them, and with a few wide sweeps of his cane, he made it to the kitchen counter. "You probably guessed, but I lost my parents, too. That's why I stay with my Grandma."

Annie saw that his hand was reached out toward her, so she laced her fingers through his in solidarity. A sudden thought came to her, and she looked up to his face, shadowed with his own memories. "You mean, the night of your graduation, when –"

Auggie nodded, "Dad was driving. Mom was in the passenger seat, and I was in the back."

"God, Annie, I'm s—"

"Don't," Auggie said with a squeeze of her fingers. "There's no need."

Annie was beginning to enjoy the slight caress of his thumb over the back of her hand when the microwave beeped loudly. Soon they were both sitting cross-legged on her couch with their respective plates.

"So," Annie said in between mouthfuls. "Ever think of getting your own place like this?"

Auggie shrugged, and Annie smiled at the little gesture. He seemed to be unknowing that he did it often, but she liked it. "I'm comfortable where I am."

"What about girls?"

Auggie choked a bit on a meatball he'd just stuffed into his mouth, and he chewed slowly and swallowed before answering. Once he'd done so, though, he realized he didn't really have an answer for her.

"I mean, you do date, don't you?" Annie asked. More silence, and Auggie began to twirl the fork in his fingers. Maybe she'd touched a hot button, she thought. "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to pry, but –"

"You are, anyway?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"You, Annie Walker, want my life story."

"Not the entire thing," Annie said. "But we're here. I know I'm getting paid to be your on-campus guide, but I'd like to think we could be friends, too."

The corner of Auggie's mouth turned up in a smile as he heard the sincerity of her words. It'd been a while since he talked like this with someone. His high school friends hung around and visited, and they went out after the accident, but they all had their lives before them. Soon enough college and family took them away, and he'd immersed himself into his studies.

Annie saw how deep into his thoughts he retreated, and she felt a bit of sadness weigh on her. Maybe she was pushing too hard. His problems, evidently, were deeper than she could ever fathom, and she had no right to be butting her nose into his life. With a soft sigh, she untangled her legs and picked up her plate, grabbing his, as well.

She'd laid them on the sink and returned to the couch, wondering if she should review her classwork while they waited for his grandmother to pick him up when he started talking.

At first, she wasn't sure what he was speaking about, but then it dawned on her. She asked for his life story, and he was giving it. She made herself comfortable and reached out for his hand again, holding it lightly as he spoke of what happened that night and the years that followed.

It was nearly a half hour later when he finished, and Annie had taken in every word. It was a story of a young man whose life was nearly ripped away on the night it should have been starting. A man who, instead of allowing his disability to hamper him, worked his way around it and went on to study for a computer science degree. True, his grandmother was the one who'd pushed him to do all this, even applying to Munhallen for his final year, but it was really he who'd done the work.

When he came to the end, the moment they'd met in Mr. Jenkins' office, he stopped talking. He reached out for his glass of water and took a long drink.

After another moment or two, Annie asked, "So, you don't date, then?"

Auggie laughed, "No, not for a while. It's not that I don't want to, but I'd been concentrating on studying, and you know."

"Yeah, I know," Annie said. "Same here."

Auggie's cellphone rang, and he pulled it out of his pocket. "Hello? Hey, Grandma. No, it's okay. I'm at 257 Crescent Street. Yeah, just down from the university. I'll meet you outside."

He hung up and turned to Annie, giving her hand a squeeze before releasing it. "She thought you'd be taking walking me back, so –" he said with a shrug.

He stood, skirting the coffee table in front of him over to the front door. "Oh, my bag?"

"Here," Annie said, getting up to retrieve it. "Want me to walk you down?"

"I think I can remember it. Thanks, Annie, for – well, just thanks."

Auggie reached for the door handle, expecting her to say you're welcome or something, but he was caught off guard when he felt her arms snake around his sides to his back. She placed her head on his shoulder and squeezed. The movement nearly startled him, but he soon reciprocated, laying his own arms around her shoulders.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked as she stepped back.

"Yep."

Given the apartment was on the first floor, Auggie had no trouble walking down the hallway and out the front door to the sidewalk. As he stood there, awaiting the familiar sound of his grandmother's sedan, he began to think. His and Annie's back stories were so near identical, he began to wonder at the different paths they'd taken. She'd went off and gotten her own place and traveled and pursued her life's dreams. He suddenly felt a bit envious of her situation.

He felt no need to travel the world – well, at least not now – but getting out on his own, forming new friendships, not having to rely on his grandmother for everything. A few days ago, he hadn't even entertained the idea, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

A slow, familiar rumble alerted him to Grandma's presence, and once he'd heard the standard two beeps, he tapped his cane out to the sound. He'd settled into the passenger seat, and once it was into gear and pulling away, he said, "Grandma, I wonder if I can talk to you about something."

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

Given that the noon rush hour had passed, Annie and Auggie were able to snag "her" table, as she calls it, at Benny's café after their final class for the week. Annie had filled Auggie in on all of Benny's menu choices, so he was able to order for himself this time around, much to the appreciation of Bea, who Annie noted, didn't know what to do with herself since Auggie couldn't see her obvious flirting.

She thought to maybe tell Auggie what Bea was doing, but she was having too much fun watching the girl bat her eyes and swing her hips. Auggie, she saw, made sure to place his order for a Reuben and ice water with an extra wide smile, though.

After a week of classes, they decided to top it off with a trip back to Benny's to celebrate. The reaction of their teachers varied from excited to noncommital to downright rude, which happened to be their Pottery teacher, Joan Campbell. Annie knew from the course description that Ms. Campbell was a well-known artist and highly valued by the university. Her respect for her, however, diminished to outright annoyance during the first class on Tuesday.

After introducing herself to the class, she made a note of all the non-Art majors situated at the pottery wheels in the room, saying she hoped this class wouldn't be too difficult for them. And then, as she talked individually to all the students, when she came to Auggie, she told him she wasn't sure how much success he could attempt to have, but he's more than welcome to try it.

Auggie couldn't see the way the woman looked down her nose at him as she said it, but Annie had, and she quickly stepped up and introduced herself, saying she was Auggie's on-campus guide, and she would help him with whatever he needed.

That awkward moment aside, Annie saw that Auggie had been integrating and adjusting smoothly to his new lifestyle, even installing a recording program in his laptop to capture the lectures so he could listen to them later. She hadn't said anything about it, only shook her head and called him a techno geek under her breath.

Now, halfway through their plate of nachos, Annie noticed that Auggie had fallen quiet in the last ten minutes, and his brow looked as if he were deep in thought.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing," Auggie said, shaking his head. "Just been thinking about something."

"Anything I can help with? And don't give me the 'that's not what I'm getting paid for' excuse."

Auggie smirked, "No, actually, I was hoping you could help me with something."

Annie placed both her elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. "Shoot."

"I want to get my own place."

"Wow, really?" Annie asked, surprised. "That's great."

"I thought so, too, especially with the getting around this year, you know?"

Annie heard a touch of disappointment in his voice. "So, what's the problem?"

"Grandma. She'd benefit, too, 'cause she wouldn't have to pick me up after all theese odd hours every day."

"She doesn't want to let you go, does she?" Annie asked.

"She does, but not alone."

Annie shook her head, "That's not fair."

Auggie threw up his hands in defeat. "She's got a point, but how am I going to get out without taking any kind of risk? I was going to ask you if there's any available apartments in your building."

"Oh, you want an apartment, then?"

"Yeah, I don't think I'd be able to handle being in a dorm."

"Okay," Annie said with a sigh, "but my building? I don't think so. It's full of students by this time of year."

"Oh."

Annie watched as he slouched back into the bench seat. Obviously, he'd counted on the fact that she'd be able to move him into her building, and a look of pure disappointment crossed his features. He seemed to shrink back into himself, and she was reminded of how she met him, hunkered down into the chair in Mr. Jenkins office. It was such a startling change from how he'd been not a minute ago, she hadn't realized how much he'd progressed in a week.

She found herself speaking words without thinking. "Why don't you move in with me?"

The look of utter shock and surprise on Auggie's face was priceless, and Annie had to bite back a giggle. She wasn't even sure where the idea had come from, but before she could rethink it, he'd straightened back up and leaned against the table. "Are you serious?"

Annie shrugged, "Yeah, I've had a roommate the past three years, anyway, but she graduated in the spring, and this is the first time I've had the place to myself."

"Oh, so you probably want to be alone, then."

"No, I don't."

His expressive eyes fluttered around, and Annie could see him thinking hard about her proposal. "Well, I mean –"

"It'd make things easier for the both of us, don't you think? I'd have a roommate, you'd have a place of your own."

"Yeah, but –"

"But what, Auggie?" Annie asked. "You said you wanted to get a place. I'm offering my spare bedroom. What else is there to think about?"

The silence hung between them for a full minute before Annie spoke again.

"Is it me?"

Auggie hung his head. He wanted to tell the truth and say yes, but he knew that'd come off sounding ungrateful. Also, he'd only known her for a week, and he's not sure if his attraction to her that'd been building since he first shook her hand in Mr. Jenkins' office was real or imagined.

This type of thing was so much easier back when he could see, he thought ruefully. Back when he could tell if a woman's laughter was just mirth or flirtation. Where one look could tell him in seconds if she was interested in him. But now?

"Auggie?"

Her soft plea cemented for him, at least, the fact that his attraction to her wasn't just imagined. He swallowed quickly. "Umm, just thinking."

"So, what do you think?"

Auggie knew this was the do-or-die moment, where he could regain some control over his own life or slink back to his grandmother's house and live the life he had for the past five years. The choice shouldn't have been easy, he thought, but suddenly, it was. And, with a smile that lit his face, he raised his head up and said, "I think it's a great idea."

"Then it's a deal," Annie said, extending her hand across the table. "Shake on it?"

When he didn't move, only continued smiling at her, she chuckled. "Hand, your 12:00."

Auggie shook his head at his own cluelessness, but extended his hand, feeling hers embrace his. The same slight thrill extended up his forearm, and he brought his other hand up, sandwiching hers in his. He noted for the first time how soft her skin was, and he couldn't help but allow his thumb to brush along her knuckles.

"So, roomies, huh?" he said with a wink.

"Yep, just as soon as you go over the lease agreement and sign it," Annie said, biting back a smile at his teasing. "Oh, and we'll have to figure out your portion of the rent and utilities."

"Just tell me where to sign," Auggie said.

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

It was nearly noon on Saturday by the time Annie and Auggie had made their second and final trip from his grandmother's house to her apartment. The second bedroom already had a dresser and bed, so Auggie only had to bring his computer equipment, clothes and other personal items. He'd accepted his Grandma's use of her sedan to ferry all the stuff back and forth, with Annie driving. Annie had a car, as well, but she pointed out that the small red car wasn't as big as the sedan and would probably result in multiple trips.

As they were returning the sedan back to his old house, Auggie insisted on popping up to his room to make sure he didn't miss anything. Annie stood in the living room waiting for him to come back when Elizabeth Anderson entered the room, asking for a word.

"Sure, Mrs. Anderson," she said, allowing herself to be led by the elbow onto the couch. Once they were sat next to each other, Annie was surprised when the woman enfolded her hand in both of hers.

"Annie, you should know that August is my only grandchild," she said slowly.

"Yes, I know," Annie said. "Auggie told me about what happened the night of his graduation."

Elizabeth nodded, "I took August in because he needed me, and although I've done my best for him, I'm afraid I've also held him back a bit."

"Not at all," Annie said. "Auggie told me you were the one that made him go to college, made him get a degree and get out in the world."

"Perhaps," she said with a shrug. "But –"

Annie interrupted, "You did a great job. Auggie's a wonderful guy, and I'm sure he'll do fine with all you've taught him."

"I hope so," Elizabeth said with a smile. Then, with a squeeze of her hands that Annie wouldn't have thought possible from a woman of her age, she looked straight into Annie's eyes and said, "Take care of him, Annie, please? For me?"

"I –"

"It's a lot to ask, but I've seen how he is with you. He's happy."

Annie couldn't quite look away from the woman's pleading soft brown eyes, and given how much they resembled Auggie's, she found herself agreeing, "I promise."

"Thank you," she replied, pulling the younger woman into a hug that at first startled Annie, but soon had her reminiscing about her own mother's embraces.

"Auggie's lucky to have you, you know," she said into the woman's shoulder.

"He's lucky to have us both, I would say," Elizabeth remarked before pulling away. "Now, before you both run off, I have a something for you."

Annie sat perplexed on the couch as Elizabeth went into the kitchen. She soon heard Auggie coming down the stairs, so she met him at the base. "Hey, did you find anything?"

"Nope, everything's clear," Auggie said. "Ready to go?"

"Hold on, you two!" Elizabeth shouted from the kitchen.

"Grandma, you've been trying for five years to get me out of the house," Auggie said with a laugh. "It's a bit late now to have second thoughts."

"Ha ha," Elizabeth said, coming out of the kitchen with a box in her hands. "Just some things for your new place."

"You didn't have to," Annie said, accepting the box from the woman. A quick look inside showed various foodstuffs, some of which Annie had never seen before.

"Thanks, Grandma," Auggie said, walking towards the woman and extending his arms. They embraced, and Annie nearly felt like looking away from the emotional scene.

"Don't forget to come visit," Elizabeth said, her face buried in his shoulder.

"I'm only 15 minutes away," Auggie reminded her. "You'll see me sooner than you think."

Annie stood in the doorway of Auggie's new bedroom, watching as he hung up the last of his clothes in the closet. Compared to her last roommate's sense of décor, Auggie's was drastically different. They'd moved the bed over to the corner and placed the desk next to it. Auggie had tried to explain everything to her as he set it up, but Annie confessed herself lost after a few minutes.

"Well, that's everything," Auggie said, sliding the door shut.

"Seems like it."

Auggie caught the melancholy tone of her voice and turned to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Annie said. "Actually, just wondering if I could ask you something."

"What is it?"

Annie walked in and dropped onto the edge of his bed. "Don't really know how to say this, but –"

Auggie tilted his head and walked the three strides from his closet to the bed, sitting down next to her. He'd come to know that tone of voice of hers, hearing it first when she'd first told him about her parents. He held out his hand to her, and once her fingers linked with his, he said, "What is it, Annie?"

"I know you're more than capable to do a lot, but –" Annie paused, searching for the best way to put her thoughts. "But I need to know, well, what you can't do. I mean, not what you can't do, but what you need me to do."

Auggie's mouth twisted into a half-smile as a slight wave of embarrassment bubbled up in him. He'd been so ecstatic to get out on his own, into college, meeting new people, that he hadn't thought of his new roommate's needs, as well. "I'm sorry, Annie. I've just been so happy to get out – no matter, we'll start now."

He stood up, pulling her with him out of the room. "Number one, don't move the furniture."

Annie laughed, "Agreed, but I'm not doing your laundry."

By the time Auggie had instructed Annie of everything he could think of, it was past noon. "All that moving has made me hungry. What do you say we dive into that box Grandma gave you and have lunch?"

"How do you know she gave us food?" Annie said, moving into the kitchen where she'd sat the box on the counter.

"'Cause I know my Grandma," Auggie said, following her. He settled himself into one of the chairs.

"I take it you're a fan of macaroni and cheese, then?" Annie asked.

Auggie laughed, "How many boxes?"

"Just two. Along with unfrosted cherry pop-tarts, Triscuit crackers and EZ Cheese," Annie said, shaking her head. "I don't see any fruits or vegetables in here."

"I'm surprised, she's tried to get me to eat better for years," Auggie said.

"What's surprising is how you got to looking so good eating all this junk," Annie remarked.

"Really?" Auggie asked, wondering if he'd heard her right.

"Yeah, I mean, pop-tarts have their place, but it's not a meal," Annie said, opening the cupboards to find room for all the new groceries.

"No, I mean, you think I'm good-looking?"

Annie's hands froze as she put the box of macaroni and cheese beside her own box of multigrain pasta. "Umm, yeah, sure. But you knew that already."

Auggie's reply was cut short as the doorbell rang through the apartment.

"Oh, that'll be Stu," Annie said, shutting the cupboard and walking to the door. She opened it, saying, "Hey, Stu, come on in."

"Thanks, Annie," he said, walking past her into the apartment. "How was your summer?"

"Fantastic. Traveled all around France, I'll have to tell you about it some day," she said with a smile. "How was yours?"

"Well –" Stu's words were cut off as he caught sight of Auggie, who had stood up from the kitchen table and had walked into the living room. "Oh, I didn't know you had company."

"Auggie's not company, he's my new roommate," Annie said. "Auggie, this is Stu, he goes to the university, too."

Auggie extended his hand out, and with a glance at Annie, who nodded furiously at him, Stu walked up to Auggie and grasped his hand. "Hey, Auggie. You're gonna like the apartment. It's really quiet."

Auggie's confusion grew further, and he'd be lying to himself if he didn't also feel a tinge of jealousy. "Umm, thanks."

"Stu stayed here in the summer while I was away," Annie explained. "So I didn't have to pay rent when I wasn't living here."

"Yeah, wish they'd let us stay in the dorms over the summer, but they kick us out in May," Stu said. "Oh, I see you've taken my old bedroom. Make sure you get some – oh, wow, is that your computer?" he exclaimed as his eyes lit on Auggie's desk through the open door.

"Stu's a computer science major, too, Auggie," Annie said. "Maybe he'd understand everything you tried to tell me."

Auggie had felt a bit of relief – though he'd yet to understand why – when Annie explained Stu's knowledge of the apartment. "If you want, I can –"

"Sure," Stu said, heading into the bedroom.

"I'll make lunch while you two talk shop," Annie said with a hand to Auggie's shoulder as she walked past him.

Annie set the table and listened to Auggie and Stu talking and laughing in the bedroom. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, introducing the two of them. She'd met Stu when he'd helped her in the computer lab her sophomore year. They'd become easy friends, and when Stu confided in her his predicament of not being able to go home over the summer, she offered her place to him while she traveled.

She spooned the mac and cheese into a serving bowl and placed it and the salad she'd put together on the table. "Hey, guys, are you about done? I've got lunch ready."

They both appeared at the doorway, and Stu said, "I'd love to, Annie, but I really just came over to get the last of my stuff."

"Oh, okay. I sat it beside the couch," Annie said, pointing to the box in the corner.

"Thanks, Annie," he said. "Hey, Auggie, come by the computer lab anytime."

"I will," Auggie said with a smile.

When Stu had left, he sat down at the table. "I thought you were against processed food," he said, as a quick inhale showed him she'd prepared one of his Grandma's offerings.

"Not completely. I've made salad, too. Small steps," Annie said taking a seat, as well. She picked up her glass of tea and held it up in the air. "I'm going to do a toast, so –"

Auggie lifted his glass and held it in her direction, hearing a clink as she tapped hers against it.

"Here's to you, Auggie. Welcome to your new life."

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

Several weeks into Annie and Auggie's roommate arrangement, they were walking out of class discussing whether or not to have lunch at the apartment or Benny's when a well-dressed woman approached them in the hallway.

"August Anderson?" she asked, approaching them with an air of confidence.

"Yes, that's me," Auggie said, dropping his hand from Annie's elbow to extend it to the woman in front of them.

The woman caught Annie's eye, and for a moment, Annie thought she'd leave Auggie hanging, but she took a step forward and clasped his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Stephanie Riley, executive assistant to the University President, Arthur Campbell."

"Oh," Auggie said, releasing the woman's hand. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, quite the contrary," Stephanie said with a smile. "President Campbell wishes to speak with you, if you'd follow me?"

"Annie?"

"Just give me a call when you're finished, Auggie, then we can go to lunch, okay?" she said, placing her hand on his forearm.

Auggie nodded and took a step forward. Thankfully, Stephanie had noticed how he walked with Annie and extended her elbow, as well, tapping it against his arm until his fingers found her elbow. "Lead the way."

Never really comfortable with strangers leading him, Auggie kept his steps sure and his cane directly in front of him, moving swiftly. That nervousness was coupled with the wonder of why the university president wanted to talk to him. He tried asking Stephanie, but she only said they'd be there in a few minutes.

There couldn't possibly be a a problem with his classes. He'd been able to keep up, and thanks to Annie's help, he'd never been late for one lecture. All of the teachers accepted him, and – A sudden thought hit Auggie as the president's last name and his pottery teacher's last name came to mind. Campbell. Were they related? Did she complain about him?

He made sure to follow all of her instructions, and bless Annie, she'd given him some hands-on instruction. He had to bite back a joke about the movie "Ghost," but he concentrated and was able to hand in his first clay creation a week ago.

They'd arrived at his office, and as Auggie stood awkwardly in the doorway, he felt another touch on his elbow as Stephanie led him to a chair. He made sure to give her a grateful smile before turning ahead.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, August," he heard, a deep, booming voice directly in front of him. Automatically, he reached his hand out, as well.

"Likewise, Mr. Campbell," he said, feeling a strong hand grip his.

"You seem a bit nervous," Arthur said with a chuckle.

"Just wondering what I'm doing here, sir," he said, scooting back in his chair and forcing some sense of calm to come over him. A deep breath helped, which caught several heavy scents in the air. Heavy wooden furniture, a man's cologne, and – he had to inhale again as he thought he smelled a woman's perfume, sweet and somewhat intoxicating.

"Didn't Stephanie tell you?" Arthur asked. When Auggie shook his head no, Arthur explained, "Nothing bad, I assure you. All of your teachers have said you've fit in well, including my wife. You are currently attending her Pottery class, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"She has told me how impressed she's been with your abilities."

Auggie shrugged, a bit surprised that Joan Campbell would've spoken so highly of him given her initial derisive assessment of him. "I haven't done it alone, sir. Annie Walker has been a tremendous help to me."

"Indeed," Arthur said. "Well, I'm a busy man, August, so we'll get down to business. You're here because word has gotten out about you. Miss Hearn?"

"Yes, August," Auggie heard next to him. The perfume he smelled before must belong to the female to his right. Her voice matched her perfume. Almost pure sex.

She continued, "My name is Liza Hearn. I'm a journalist for the local paper, and we'd love to do a feature on you."

"I – I'm sorry, a feature about what?" Auggie said, somewhat perplexed.

"About you, and your remarkable ability to fit in so well despite your disability. I'm thinking half a page, a few photos, beautiful layout."

The way she talked, Auggie swore she could be reading a grocery list and make it sound sexy. He almost wanted to say yes just to hear some more, but he held himself back as what she said suddenly dawned on him.

"You want to write a story about me?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," Liza said, leaning forward to place a hand on his arm. "Your background, how you got this far, how you've managed to succeed despite all that's gone wrong in your life."

A slow feeling of revulsion came over Auggie at her words. Her fingers were stroking his arm, and he involuntarily flinched from them. "I'm sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

Auggie turned back to the man. "No offense, sir, but I'm just here to get my degree. I'm not very comfortable being the center of attention."

He heard the man sigh, and wondered if he would use his clout and maybe some force to get Auggie to agree.

"Well, of course it is your decision," Arthur said. "Though it would be a boost to the university, if that's your answer –" A quick look at Auggie's face told him it was. "Then that's that, I guess. It was nice to meet you, August. I have a meeting to get to, so –"

Auggie stood, as well, keeping the feeling of relief from showing too much on his face. "Good to meet you, too, sir."

"Here, let me walk you out," Auggie heard as Liza's fingers curled around his elbow. He could literally feel her nails dig into him.

"Oh, well, okay," Auggie said, walking with the woman out of the office.

Once they were outside on the sidewalk, he took a step to the side, subtly extricating his arm from her grasp. He pulled his cellphone from his pocket to call Annie.

"Are you sure I can't convince you?" Liza said, closing her hand over his that held the phone. That voice again, Auggie thought. He could almost picture her in his mind, and for a split second his body reacted. The revulsion soon took it over, though, as her fingers stroked down the back of his hand.

"No, thank you, though," he said with a small smile. "What –"

Her fingers pulled his cellphone out of his hand, and she said, "If you change your mind, give me a call. I'll put it on speed dial 7. My lucky number."

"Oh, okay," Auggie said, wondering at the woman's chutzpah.

"There," Liza said, sliding the phone back into Auggie's hand. "Even if you don't want me to interview you, we could, you know, just talk or whatever."

Auggie's mouth dropped open at her words, and he felt a touch along his jaw as she ran her finger down it. "Uhh, yeah, it was nice to meet you, Miss Hearn, but if you don't mind, I have to call my ride and –"

"No problem," Liza said. "Remember, lucky number 7."

As he heard heels clicking away, Auggie suppressed a shudder at her touch. He swallowed hard to will it away and quickly opened his phone to call Annie. He was afraid if he waited any longer, Liza might insist on "seeing him home."

Later that afternoon, he sat on the couch with his laptop and headphones, going over his notes from that day's classes when he felt Annie plop down beside him. He felt a tap on his leg, and he pulled his headphones down.

"Yes?"

"So, what'd Mr. Campbell want?" Annie asked. "You didn't seem too happy when we walked home."

"Oh," Auggie said, shaking his head. He sat his laptop on the coffee table and fished his cellphone out of his pocket. "I'll tell you, but could you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Auggie handed her the phone, "Could you delete off speed dial number 7 on this?"

"Okay," Annie said slowly. She scrolled down the list of contacts until she hit the seventh one. "Who's Liza? And why is there a heart by her name?" she asked.

"A what?" Auggie asked.

"A heart. Well, actually, it's an angle bracket and the number 3, but it reads as a heart, right?"

"Umm –"

"Auggie, who is she?" Annie asked.

Auggie dropped his head to his chest. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Annie quickly punched in the numbers to delete Liza3 from speed dial seven and placed the phone on the coffee table. Then, turning on the sofa so she faced him, said, "Tell me."

"Okay, Mr. Campbell – oh, did you know he's Joan Campbell's husband? Our pottery teacher?"

"Yes, I did know."

"Oh, well, anyway, he said he'd been approached by the local paper to do a feature story on me."

"Why –"

"I'm getting there," Auggie said, turning toward her on the couch. "The reporter, Liza Hearn, said they'd heard all about me and wanted to do a story on – how did she put it – my background, how I got this far and how I've managed to succeed despite all that's gone wrong in my life."

Annie scoffed, "Seriously?"

"Exactly what I thought. That'd be enough of a turn-off, but there's more. I turned her and Mr. Campbell down, but she really wouldn't take no for an answer. She walked me out, took my phone out of my hands and put her number on it," Auggie said. "Then she said I should call her, even if I didn't want to do the story."

"Wow," Annie asid. "So that's why she put the heart sign beside her name."

"I guess so," Auggie said. "I tried to be nice turning her down, but –"

"But you did turn her down," Annie said, placing her hand on his arm.

"Of course. I mean, I like strong women, but she was a bit too much," Auggie said. He placed his hand over hers, noting at once the difference between her touch and Liza's. Annie's touch was soft and warm, a marked difference to Liza's cool and long-nailed one. He'd been nursing the growing feelings he'd had toward Annie for weeks now, wondering if they were valid or just a strong friendship. He also thought about any reciprocity she'd have for them.

Annie let her hand linger in between his arm and his fingers on top. She often thought how strong and tender his touch was, putting it down, at first, to his need now for a tactile relationship to the world around him. She remembered back to when they'd first met and they shook hands. She'd tried to ignore the subtle thrill as their palms had first touched, but now they touched every day, and it was hard to ignore.

She'd also tried to discern and quantify her feelings, but it all came back to the same conclusion. She liked Auggie, and right now, as they sat close on the couch, and his hand began to stroke hers, she had to fight the urge to lift her other hand and run it through his hair.

But no, she thought, tearing her gaze away from his eyes that, though they never settled directly into her gaze, seemed to be looking straight through her. They were classmates, and she was being paid to be his guide this year. She wasn't being paid to ogle him.

"So, I'll let you get back to your work," she said in a voice that Auggie noted at once was a bit too nonchalant. She extricated her hand from him and stood.

"Let me know when you're done?"

Auggie nodded, then as she walked past him, he felt her finger glide along his jaw.

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

"Oh, come on, Auggie," Annie said, adding a touch of whine in her voice. She sauntered up to him as he stood at the sink washing their lunch dishes. It was Friday, and she desperately wanted to initiate Auggie into the Homecoming tradition, but he was having none of it. "You can listen to the game on the radio."

"Annie," Auggie said, shaking his head. "I don't like football."

"It's not just about football," Annie said, picking up a dish towel and a plate. She stood close next to him, drying the dishes as he wiped them clean. "It's getting together with your friends, having fun, eating hot dogs. We've got a parade and pep rallys."

"I did go to high school, Annie. I know about Homecoming," Auggie said, passing her a cup. "Matter of fact, I was Homecoming King my senior year."

"Really?" Annie said. "Please tell me you have a picture of that."

"Ask Grandma, she's got all that stuff."

"I will," she said, placing the towel on the counter as he lifted the drain to let the water out. "Now," she said, placing her hands on his shoulders and turning him towards her. "Please say you'll come with me to Homecoming."

"Annie," Auggie said, grasping her hands off his shoulders and pulling them down. "I was Homecoming King because my girlfriend got voted Homecoming Queen. That's all. I don't watch football, I don't get football, and if I went with you, you'd be bored out of your mind and soon resentful of the fact that you're stuck with me."

"Auggie, come on, that's not fair."

"Fair or not, it's the truth."

He dropped her hands and began to walk away, but Annie got an idea. As he got a few steps away from her, she walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. With only a warning of the word "Catch!" she jumped, placing herself directly on his back. Thankfully, he had good reflexes and caught her legs as they wrapped around his waist.

"Annie!"

"Tell me you're coming to Homecoming, and I'll get off," she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Auggie couldn't believe what she was doing, but decided to play along, enjoying the playfulness. "I'm not going."

Annie hitched her legs tighter around his waist, though she had no real fear of falling. Though a computer geek, Auggie had a naturally athletic build that she'd seen in their two months of living together, and now felt through the thinness of his t-shirt. She spread her hands over his chest, telling herself she was only trying to stay balanced.

"Annie, this is cozy and all, but –" Auggie chuckled as he spun around, attemping to dislodge her. It only caused her to grip him more tightly, so he stopped. He could smell her perfume as her hair whipped around his neck, and he took a deep breath. "Okay, you can stay there if you want, but I was planning on taking a shower, so unless you want to join me there, I'd get off if I were you."

The immediate image of showering with Auggie popped into Annie's mind, and she froze as a warmth traveled through her body. A whimper escaped her lips, and she closed her eyes.

"Annie?"

His voice drew her out of her fantasy, and her eyes opened wide. She slowly released him and slid down his back. She cleared her throat and took a step back. "At least come to the pep rally with me?"

Auggie immediately missed the feel of her against him, and almost regretted asking her to get off. The tone in her voice now was huskier, too, and he almost found himself agreeing when a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it," Annie said, walking quickly over to the door. She took a deep breath before grasping the handle and opening the door. What she saw on the other side caused that breath to catch in her throat.

"My God," she whispered. "Ben."

"I can't believe you're still here," Ben said, his eyes drinking in the blonde standing before him in a t-shirt and denim shorts. It'd been three years since he last saw his Annie. "God, you're more beautiful than ever," he said, crossing the threshold and gathering her up in his arms. He ran his eyes over her once before lowering his mouth to hers.

Immediately, memories flashed through Annie's mind as Ben held her, memories of a Homecoming her freshman year. The months that followed where they hardly left each other's sides came back to her, as did the desire, hot and incandescent, as his mouth slanted over hers.

"Annie, who's at the door?"

Auggie's voice cut through the lusty haze enveloping Annie, and she broke away from Ben. She stumbled back a few steps, her eyes flicking between Ben who stood in front of her and Auggie, who stood leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Annie?"

"Ben, umm, this is my friend, Auggie," Annie said. She watched as Auggie crossed the room to them and stopped a few feet in front of them, holding his hand out. Ben seemed to take in his unseeing gaze and outstretched hand with an odd regard before reaching out his own and clasping it.

"So, Ben," she continued, "what are you in town for?"

"Homecoming, sweetheart," Ben said, dropping Auggie's hand and turning back to her. "They're honoring all the past QBs, so here I am."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"Yep," he said with a smile. "I'm only in town for the weekend, so you think we could have some alone time?" he asked, with a not-so-subtle nod toward the man to his right.

"Auggie lives here, Ben," Annie said.

"Huh?"

"We're just friends. I'm his campus guide for the year, and –"

At her words, Auggie felt a sting as his pride took a hit, and he took a few steps back. He knew he and Annie were friends, and hell, he knew the only reason he was here was because she was being paid to be his guide, but to hear it come from her lips in front of what was obviously a past lover of hers was more than he could take.

"Hey, you two probably want to get – well, reacquainted, so I'll just head off to the computer lab," he said, walking into his room to grab his messenger bag.

As he was leaving, he heard Annie say, "Wait, Auggie, I'll walk you there."

"No, I'll call Stu."

As the front door shut, Annie felt a bit put out and upset by the half-concealed look of hurt on Auggie's face. Just a few minutes ago, they were joking and laughing, and -

"Annie?"

She turned to see Ben smiling at her, that same smile that had captivated her during her first year.

"What's this campus guide stuff?"

Annie shrugged, "Needed a job, and this was available."

"Yeah, but baby-sitting a grown man for a whole year?" he scoffed.

"Auggie's a good guy, Ben," Annie said. "And he's my friend, so –"

"Shh, shh," Ben said, walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure he's the nicest guy in the world, but I didn't come all this way just to fight with you. Or to talk."

Tugging on her shoulders, he pulled her to him. Annie's body rebelled against her instincts to push him away. They'd parted when he graduated and she went away on her first overseas trip, all promises to keep in touch never coming to fruition.

"God, I missed this so much," Ben said as he angled his mouth over hers and pulled her in the direction of her bedroom.

Several hours later, Auggie let himself back into the apartment, ears cocked for the subtlest sound. It was quiet, so he walked directly to his bedroom and shut the door, powering up his computer.

Thankfully, Stu was in the computer lab, and they spent the afternoon trading knowledge and skills. He'd wanted to ask him about Annie and this Ben guy, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

As he sat at his computer, he heard Annie's bedroom door open and her walk to the bathroom. He wondered if Ben were still there, and after a minute, he found out as he heard his low voice come through the wall that separated their bedrooms.

He didn't want to eavesdrop, but couldn't help himself. His hearing had grown more acute over the years, and he craned his head toward the heating vent where the sound was clearer.

"Hey, baby. I miss you, too.

Yeah, I know, this whole Homecoming thing is lame, but I'll be back Sunday.

Just staying with an old buddy of mine.

I can't, my love, he might hear.

It's only two more days.

Why don't you wear that lacy thing you wore last time?

That's right, Sunday night, I can't wait, either.

Yeah, baby. I love you, too."

Auggie couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. His hands clenched on the chair's arms, fighting against every instinct to confront Ben, right here, right now, and rip his head off for lying to Annie. He knew, though, he couldn't fight the man. Ben's bone-crushing handshake alone told him he'd lose.

With a groan of anger, he snatched up his headphones and fitted them over his ears.

Annie stood in the bathroom, gazing at her image in the mirror as she stared at herself. She couldn't believe she'd given into Ben. His touch and sweet words had made her love him three years ago, when she was a freshman and he was the campus BMOC. Now, though, she felt hollow, empty.

She quickly brushed her teeth, rinsed out her mouth and dropped her tooth brush back into the cup that held both hers and Auggie's. As the two toothbrushes clanked in the glass, she thought back earlier when he'd left the apartment, hurt and upset.

A feeling of guilt washed over her, and she reached out and set them to rights again. Auggie. She can't do this, she thought. She can't let Ben back in her life, not now. She and Auggie might not be in a relationship, but what they had was more real than what she and Ben once had. With that resolve in her heart, she returned to her bedroom.

He sat on her bed, clothed again, his cellphone in his hands. He smiled as she shut the door behind her.

"Where are you staying this weekend?" she asked.

Ben frowned at her, "Well, I was planning on staying here."

Annie shook her head, "No, it wouldn't be fair to Auggie."

"Come on, baby," he said, standing and approaching her as she leaned against the door.

"No, Ben," Annie said, stopping his progress with an extended hand. "It's been great seeing you again, but I can't do this."

"Annie –"

"No, Ben, please, just go."

Ben walked back over to the bed and grabbed his shoes, slipping them on his feet. He stuffed his cellphone down into his pocket and reached for her again, but Annie shied away from his kiss.

"You coming to the game?"

Annie shrugged, "I don't know."

Then, stepping aside, Annie watched as he left the bedroom, then a few seconds later, the apartment door opened and closed.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Annie left the bedroom, as well, and headed to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, she leaned against the counter as she took a long drink.

As she looked up, she saw Auggie's bedroom door was shut. She could have sworn it was open when he left earlier. That could only mean. Oh, geez, she thought. Had he come home early? Did he hear anything?

Her heart pounding in her chest, she walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer, and she opened the door slowly. A quick look around showed her that Auggie was sitting at his computer, his fingers flying over the keys, his headphones around his ears.

She walked up to him, perching against the edge of his desk. A soft tap to his shoulder, and he jumped a bit, pulling his headphones off.

"Hey, when'd you get home?"

"Half an hour ago."

Auggie sat back in his chair, dying to open his mouth and tell her what he heard a little while ago, but also not wanting to butt any further into her life than he already had. The silence between them stretched a little further until Annie spoke up.

"Ben's gone."

"Really?"

Annie caught the almost joyful tone in his words and smiled. "Yeah."

She straightened up and dropped herself on Auggie's bed. He turned in his chair to her, and she started talking. "We met three years ago at Homecoming, my freshman year. He was the star quarterback. Swept me off my feet, I guess you could say. I couldn't believe it, you know? Here I am 18 years old, fresh out of high school, and this guy could have anyone he wanted, and he picked me. We were together the whole school year."

"Then what?"

Annie sighed, "He graduated. I traveled. Never saw each other again."

"He dumped you?"

"Not really. He's not from around here, and he got a job in another state."

Auggie nodded.

"When he came back today, I don't know, it's like I was that freshman all over again."

"I understand," Auggie said.

"But I'm not, Auggie. I'm not that naïve little freshman anymore. He's gone, and he's not coming back."

"Good," Auggie said, relieved. "'Cause if he were still here in the morning, I would have thrown him out myself."

"Excuse me?"

Auggie stood and joined her on the bed, holding his hand out for hers. Their fingers entwined, and he said, "I wasn't going to tell you this, but now that you've made the decision already, you should know. When you went in the bathroom earlier, I heard him on the phone. With another girl."

"What?"

"Annie, I'm sorry."

"That asshole! You mean, he –" Anger boiled in Annie at the duplicitness of the man she just threw out of her life.

"Shh," Auggie said, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "He's gone, Annie."

"I know, but I can't believe he came here wanting to be with me, and –"

Hearing the tears in her voice as her words choked out of her, Auggie pulled her to him, wrapping both arms around her and laying her head on his shoulder. "He's gone, Annie."

Snaking her arms around Auggie's middle, she held him closer. "I hate Homecoming," she said between sobs.

"I thought that was my line."

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

After hearing Annie sigh and groan for the fifth time in less than an hour, Auggie slid his headphones off and set them and his laptop on the coffeetable in front of him. Annie sat at the kitchen table studying, the same as him, cramming as much as they could for Finals Week coming up before winter break.

He knew without asking which subject was causing her so much distress. They'd helped each other with Pottery and World Music Appreciation. Annie, with her gift of languages, helped Auggie through Latin, and a few sessions with a Philosophy major helped them both with the Logic course.

Creative writing, on the other hand, caused Annie the most worry. Looking back at the beginning of the year, Auggie remembered when he thought he'd need the tutor. Annie, though, had struggled the most with the course, and given the now sixth sigh and moan coming from her direction, he figured the time had come for an intervention.

"Annie, why don't you take a break?"

Looking up from the blank notebook page in front of her, Annie saw Auggie looking her way, his voice and eyes full of concern. "I can't. I haven't thought up one idea to write about. And we're supposed to have a 5,000 word short story in two days."

"You need to relax," he said, beckoning her over to the couch. "Clear your mind, and the words will come."

Annie scoffed, but took his advice and dropped her pen onto her notebook. She scraped the chair back and stood, sauntering across the room and plopping down onto the couch. "I'm no good at storytelling, Auggie. I don't even read that much fiction. If I don't get at least a B on this final project, I'm going to fail out of the class."

"No, you won't. You'll get an idea, you'll write it out, and you'll ace the class," Auggie said.

"And how do you propose I do that?" she asked, her frustration evident in the sarcasm-laced words.

Auggie thought for a minute, then turned in the couch toward her, tucking his right leg under him. He rolled his sleeves up on both arms, and once done, patted the cushion in front of him.

"Sit. Here."

Annie scooted over, wondering what he was thinking. It was only when he reached out and felt her shoulder that he frowned and pushed at it. "Turn around."

"Not sure I want to turn my back on you until you tell me what you plan on doing," Annie said. "Last time I turned my back on you, you stole my sandwich."

"Annie," Auggie said, "Just turn around. Trust me."

Stolen lunch aside, Annie did trust Auggie, and she turned around as instructed, crossing her legs under her. "Okay, now what? Going to teach me some meditation?"

Auggie grinned and placed his hands on her shoulders. She was wearing a tank top and sweatpants, her normal weekend outfit, and a favorite of Auggie's, as it meant any touch he had of her arm, her elbow, meant a brush against her bare skin. He'd been keeping his attraction to his roommate on a low simmer over the past few months. He almost lost it during Homecoming when her ex paid a visit. He'd only kept his composure by telling himself she needed a shoulder to cry on more than another man coming onto her.

Thanksgiving had been another close call, when she'd invited both him and his Grandma over to her sister Danielle's house. Apparently, Danielle had been keeping her pregnancy a secret from Annie, and announced it while her husband, Michael, cut the turkey.

Auggie quickly found out that Danielle was a bit of a matchmaker and spent the entire day dropping not-so-subtle hints to Annie about what she was going to do when she graduated. He found himself cornered by Danielle after the dinner and grilled about their friendship. His Grandma was no different, asking about Annie every time he called home or visited.

"Just relax," he said, moving his hands over her shoulders to her neck. Her long hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail, and the ends of the locks caressed his wrists as he ran his fingers up her neck, applying pressure along her spine.

Annie bit back a moan at his touch, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. Relax, he said, she thought. Not sure how she could do that, given how, with the first press of his fingers at the base of her neck made goosebumps jump up on her forearms. Not to mention the opposing warmth that was traveling down her spine and settling below her waist.

Ever since Ben blew back in and out of her life, she'd been looking at Auggie a little bit differently. Looking past the obligation she had to him, past her self-appointed position of his savior, pulling him out of his bedroom into the world, and definitely past being just friends.

She saw how other women looked at him, how they held onto his proffered hand a little longer than customary, and mostly how Auggie smiled and talked with them. She'd allow herself to be jealous if it went any further than that, but it never did. He'd taken their flirting and let them down with a smile.

Even her friend, Vivian, had taken a shot one night when a bunch of her friends came over to eat and watch a movie. Annie had watched out of the corner of her eye as she sat close beside him and they talked. Vivian had confided in her later that he'd let her down easy, and Annie consoled her with a hug and a deeply hidden sigh of relief.

It wasn't that she didn't want Auggie to be happy and find someone. She'd known for a while now that she secretly wanted that someone to be her. Whether or not he felt the same way had her keeping her thoughts to herself.

But now, as they sat so close, and his fingers pressed and massaged and stroked her skin, she felt her resolve melting. Soon the semester would be ending, and they'd be parted for about a month before classes started back up in January. Annie always spent most of her time with Danielle, and Auggie said he'd planned to stay with his Grandma for a couple of weeks.

"Annie, you have to relax," she heard Auggie chuckle behind her. "Breathe."

"Easy for you to say," Annie said under her breath, before taking an audible breath. It worked a bit, and she took another one, allowing her shoulders to ease down. She rotated her head and arched her back, letting out a low moan as her mid-back cracked.

Feeling her undulate under his touch, Auggie fought against his base desire to grip her by the shoulders and pull her back to him. Instead, he let his hands roam, massaging and stroking her from her neck down to the waistband of her pants and up again. It'd be so easy, he thought, to lean forward and press his lips against the smooth, exposed skin.

And, as she continued to make small noises as her muscles began to relax, he found himself doing just that. Just one, he told himself. One small taste of her wouldn't hurt, would it? Just to find out?

Annie hadn't heard him shifting, and had only been aware that his hands had stopped moving and rested on the tops of her shoulders for a few seconds when she felt it. Felt the soft caress at the base of her neck.

She hadn't expected it, yet craved it at the same time. When it released, she whimpered and leaned back, wishing for it again. A small part of her, the sensible one that knew she shouldn't take advantage of her friendship, told her to thank him for the massage and return to her work. Yet the largest part, the one that had been daydreaming about this for a few weeks now, leaned back into his embrace.

She raised her hands to his, keeping them on his shoulders. She leaned back a bit further and shivered as the caress came again, this time in the crook of her neck, in the curve where it met her shoulder. She moaned involuntarily and a shiver ran through her as he nuzzled his face into her neck, inhaling just below her ear.

"Annie."

Just a whisper of her name, but it sent Annie over the edge, and she wanted nothing more at that moment than to turn around and feel those lips upon hers. His hand left her shoulder and came up, cradling her jaw. With a gentle insistence, he turned her head to his, and Annie shut her eyes in anticipation.

Auggie couldn't quite believe it when his teasing taste of her had come this far. Her response had brought him to his knees, though, and he couldn't have stopped if he tried. The soft moans she'd emitted during the massage had slid into a throaty whimper, and he'd pressed his lips to her skin again, wanting to hear that sound once more.

His body seemed to be moving of its own accord now, his hand coming up to cradle her jaw, turning her face to his, seeking what he'd been looking for. Her lips were parted, as he felt the quick, warm breaths against his skin. He lowered his own mouth to those breaths, seeking to hear that sound once more.

Annie was lost the moment his lips touched hers, and she turned, never breaking the kiss, not wanting to lose that feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. His hands dove into her hair, loosening the band that held it up until it fell loose.

Auggie welcomed her into his arms, tasting and kissing her until they were both out of breath and panting. His hands were knotted in her hair, and as their lips parted, he still held her close, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Wow," Annie breathed.

Auggie grinned at her succinct assessment. "Yeah."

"God, I'd wanted to do that for a while," Annie confessed.

"You should have said something."

"Why, did you –"

Auggie nodded, then chuckled as the action bumped his nose against hers. "Thought you just wanted to be my friend."

"I did," Annie said, settling herself more comfortably on the sofa, her legs nearly tangled with his. "But then I wasn't sure."

"I was. I have been, ever since –" Auggie broke off, wondering if he should make a full confession of it.

"Since when, Auggie?"

"You'll think it's weird," he frowned, dropping his hands out of her hair. Hers did the same, and she entwined her fingers with his. "Since the day we met," he said, "when you first shook my hand. I –"

"Felt a thread of energy pulsate up your arm?"

"Yeah," Auggie breathed. "Thought it was just my imagination."

Annie leaned forward and brushed a kiss against his lips. "Does that feel like an imagination?"

Auggie shook his head and reached up to pull her against him when he felt her pulling away. "Annie?"

"Homework, remember? I still have a short story to write, and I think I've got an idea for one."

He reluctantly let her go, missing her closeness already. "Really? Care to share it with the rest of the class?"

"You'll have to wait," Annie said, sitting back at the kitchen table and picking up her pen.

"If it's about the adventures a sexy blind college student, I'll be glad to read about it," he teased, picking up his laptop again.

"Nope, it's about a lonely girl who traveled the world seeking for fun and adventure, yet found what her heart desired right in front of her."

THE END


End file.
